


Poupée

by LicorneSpaciale



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Instability, Vigilante Joker (DCU)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicorneSpaciale/pseuds/LicorneSpaciale
Summary: John est enfermer à Arkham mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il sera toujours seul.





	1. Chapitre 1 : Cadeau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [river](https://archiveofourown.org/users/river/gifts).



> Bonjour à toutes et à tous !!! C'est étrange d'être la première française à poster une histoire sur ce fandom mais je suis tomber amoureuse du couple trop mignon peut-importe le chemin qu'on entreprend. J’espère que mes histoires vont vous plaire.
> 
> Bonne Lecture !!

John sautiller presque sur sa chaise, il attendait cette journée depuis des jours. Chaque heure passer à Arkham avait été un enfer d’attente et de compromis contre son envie de faire le chaos, mais pour cette journée il c’était contenu. Oui pour la première visite « officielle » de Bruce il avait eu un comportement exemplaire. Un petit rire passa ses lèvres en passant à la nature officielle de la visite de Bruce, comme si Bruce/Batman avait besoin de faire les choses de manière officielle.

OoO

Il ne s’était jamais sentit si déprimer, si seul, même les lumières d’Arkham lui semblait vide de chaleur et plus du tout réconfortant. La seule chose qui lui remonter un peu le moral c’était la photo de lui et Batman sur le toit du GCPD, unique objet personnel qu’on lui avait accordé. Un grand changement par rapport à son premier séjour il y a un an.  
« Visiteur pour John Doe ! »  
Hein ? Comment ça un visiteur ? Il était pourtant sûr que le tribunal l’avait interdit de visite pour un long moment. Curieux John baissa la trappe de nourriture pour voir un gardien s’écarter et dévoiler son visiteur.  
« BRUCE ?! » John attrapa la trappe essayant de mieux voir son ami, Bruce lui sourit avant de donner un paquet au gardien.  
« Voilà pour votre peine. » Sourit Bruce charmant sans problème l’homme devant lui.  
« Faites ce que vous voulez M’sieur Wayne. Vous avez deux heures. »  
« Sans caméra bien sûr. »  
« Évidement M’sieur. »  
Le gardien ouvrit la porte de la cellule et laissa Bruce y entrer avant de la fermer puis partir. John s’écarta encore sous le choc par la présence de Bruce à ses côtés.  
« Bonjour John… »  
Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que le vert saute dans les bras du brun, des larmes coulant sur la veste de créateur, il hoqueta des mots sans grande signification tandis que Bruce lui caressait le dos pour le réconforter.  
« Bruce… Comment…. Comment tu à fais pour venir ? » Renifla John en s’écartant de son ami. « Je… croyais que je ne te reverrais pas avant un long moment. »  
« Pour une fois la corruption des employés d’Arkham à servit à quelque chose de bien mais ce sera la seule fois que je peux le faire. » John recula d’un pas : Bruce l’homme le plus intègre qu’il connaisse – et le fait qu’il n’aie connu que des criminels ne comptait pas – avait corrompus des gens pour le voir. « Je pensais qu’il était important qu’on se parle le plus tôt possible. Qu’on ne laisse pas Ace Chemical et le reste… pourrir entre nous. »  
John lança un regard apeurer à la caméra, avant de ce souvenir que Bruce avait payer pour son arrêt.  
« On… On doit vraiment en parler ? »  
« John… » Le milliardaire posa sa main sur l’épaule de John. « S’il y a bien une chose que je sais, c’est que rien dire sur les événements dans ce genre et les laisser sans s’en soucier est dangereux dans une relation et… » Bruce racla sa gorge. « Je ne veux pas te perdre parce que je n’ai pas osé parler de tout ça. »  
« Je… » John s’assit sur son lit. « J’essayes de ne plus penser à lui, au Joker. Il…. Il n’est pas moi, c’est cette bête dont je t’ais parler, celle enfouis en moi. » John plaqua ses mains contre son ventre. « Il s’était déjà manifesté au Funhouse mais cette fois tu étais là. Tu m’as vu devenir lui et je… »  
« Tu n’es pas lui ! » Bruce se plaça à ses côtés. « Tu n’es pas le Joker John. Tu es quelqu’un de bien peu importe ce qu’il a fait. »  
« Oui mais c’est moi qui aie enlevé et blesser Waller. »  
« John… »  
« Et le pire c’est que je croyais bien faire. Que je te rendrais fier de moi… J’ai échouer. »  
« Tu me rend fier John, n’en doute pas. »  
« Pfff. »  
« Je suis sérieux. Tu as appris à te battre, à résoudre des meurtres et tout ça pour être à mes côtés. » Bruce pris la main bandée de John. « C’est moi qui suis échouer. Je suis Batman, je suis le héros de Gotham et pourtant je n’ai pas pu l’empêcher de sortir et de te faire du mal. » Le rire de John emplis la cellule stoppant Bruce dans sa phrase. « John ? »  
« Voilà pourquoi on est potes Bruce ? On est aussi fou l’un que l’autre et on foire tout ce qu’on fait. » John posa sa tête dans le cou de Bruce. « Mais… je suis heureux d’être avec toi. »  
« Et ça va continuer, si tu comportes bien. Et même après ta sortie. »  
« Quoi ? » John se releva pour regarder Bruce. « Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? »  
« Je n’allais pas te laisser sous la garde de l’Etat après tout ce qui c’est passer. » Fit Bruce en ce frottant la nuque. « Donc je me suis déclarer comme étant responsable direct de ta personne, aucune décision ne pourra être prise sans mon accord et quand tu sortiras… Je serais là pour te ramener au manoir avec moi. »  
Le vert resta un instant sans bouger pour laisser son cerveau comprendre ce que Bruce lui disait : Bruce l’inviter à vivre avec lui. Avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit le milliardaire passa sa main sur son bandage et commença à parler de Wayne Entreprise et des galas qu’il était obligé de visiter.

OoO

Et aujourd’hui il allait montrer à Bruce qu’il méritait sa confiance, après trois mois de bonne conduite, de calme, de ponctualité pour les séances il avait enfin le droit de voir Bruce, bon seulement une fois toutes les deux semaines mais il avait le droit.  
« Bien vous allez bientôt entrer en salle de visite, nous vous rappelons que vous avez le temps écrit sur le panneau et qu’il faut que vous soyez assis et menotter à la table avant l’arrivée des visiteurs. » Dit un gardien devant la porte qui s’ouvrit.  
John se laissa guider jusqu’à sa table par le Dr Leland qui lui souriait, heureuse de le voir ainsi. On lui menotta les mains sur la table, lui laissant assez d’espace pour lever les bras sur ses coudes. La salle de visite était constituée d’une dizaine de table entourer de chaises et des étagères scellées où se trouver des jeux de sociétés ou de cartes. La peinture n’était pas de première fraicheur mais John appréciait cet endroit. Le groupe de visiteur entra dans la salle, des parents serrant leurs enfants, des amoureux qui se retrouvent ou bien juste deux amis enfin ensemble.  
« BRUCE !! » John voulu se lever mais il manqua de tomber à cause des menottes.  
« Attention John. » Le milliardaire le rattrapa et l’aida à se relever. « Franchement… »  
« Mais Bruce ça fait trois mois qu’on ne s’est pas vu. » John lui fit un clin d’œil appuyer. « Depuis le procès. » Nouveau clin d’œil.  
Il était un superbe menteur hein ? Il était sûr que Leland n’avait rien remarquer. Les deux amis se placèrent face à face autour de la table et John remarqua le sac en papier que Bruce tenait.  
« C’est quoi ? »  
« Haha ! » Fit Bruce en tirant le sac vers lui. « C’est une petite surprise mais pour l’avoir tu dois fermer les yeux. »  
Le vert lança un regard interrogateur vers Bruce puis avança son visage vers ses mains et cacha ses yeux, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il essaya une fois de voir ce que faisait Bruce mais ce dernier le remarqua et le gronda.  
« A trois tu pourras regarder John : 1…2…3… Ouvres les yeux. »  
Le spectacle devant ses yeux figea John dans sa position : un gâteau au chocolat glacé orner de 15 bougies illuminer leur table qui était déjà bercer par la voix de Bruce chantant doucement  
« Joyeux anniversaire John. »  
Le milliardaire regarda le gâteau plutôt que John. « J’ai… J’ai fait quelque recherche et j’ai découvert qu’aujourd’hui c’est le jour où tu as été interner à Arkham et est devenu Pupille de l’Etat. Donc… je me suis dit… que… que ce serais bien de te le souhaiter. » Bruce se tordit les doigts timides devant le silence de John. « Le Dr Leland m’a donné l’autorisation de te l’amener et… John ? » Le visage de John était recouvert de larme et ses épaules tressautaient à cause des sanglots qu’il contenait. « JOHN ?! Si tu n’avais pas envie ce n’est pas grave ! C’était surement une mauvaise idée ?! Je... »  
« Non ce n’est pas ça… » Bruce s’arrêta net quand John lui prit la main entre les siennes et serra de toutes ses forces. « Je… Je suis tellement heureux Bruce… Merci pour ça. » John lâcha la main de Bruce et frotta comme il put son visage sur son poignet, puis il se pencha vers les bougies et souffla. « Faites que je sois ami avec Bruce pour toujours. » Formula-t-il au fond de son cœur.  
Bruce sortit un nouveau paquet envelopper dans du papier cadeau du sac et John du se retenir de l’arracher des mains de son ami. Doucement il caressa le papier de son premier cadeau depuis sa perte de mémoire, Bruce avait fait tant de ses premières avec lui : il était son premier meilleur ami, il était le premier à lui souhaiter son anniversaire… Le papier tomba lentement dévoilant le cadeau d’anniversaire.  
« Une… une poupée Batman ? » La surprise de John fit rire nerveusement Bruce.  
« Oui… C’est vrai que tu n’as pas dû en entendre parler… Une entreprise de jouet à Gotham à mis en vente quelque modèles y a deux semaines et c’est un carton. » Bruce caressa doucement la main de John. « Je peux te voir qu’une fois toutes les deux semaines et je suis sûr que Batman ne peut pas venir te voir souvent alors comme ça il sera toujours avec toi. »  
Le sous-entendu entre eux fut une promesse « Je serais toujours avec toi. »

OoO

Le lit de la cellule n’était pas des plus confortable mais en cet instant rien ne pouvait détourner John du sommeil : Batman était dans ses bras et le protégerais de tout.


	2. Passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parfois le passé ne reste pas cacher aussi longtemps qu'on le voudrais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous !!! C'est étrange d'être la première française à poster une histoire sur ce fandom mais je suis tomber amoureuse du couple trop mignon peut-importe le chemin qu'on entreprend.  
> Merci pour les Reviews pour le chapitre précédent.
> 
> Bonne Lecture !!

**Poupée**

**Chapitre 2 : Passé**

OoO

Harvey bougea légèrement sur sa chaise, la salle d’attente était remplie des fous de Gotham mais cela importait peu pour lui car aujourd’hui il retrouvait son meilleur ami. Un an après que Bruce ait demandé de l’envoyer à Arkham il avait le droit aux visites depuis deux jours. Hier c’est sa mère et sa secrétaire qui étaient venues. Voir Déborah après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait… Elle l’avait pris dans ses bras lui disant qu’elle lui avait tout pardonné et qu’elle était autant fautive de ne pas l’avoir vu sombrer et ainsi que de ne pas avoir pu le sauver.

Mais aujourd’hui c’était une autre personne qui venait recevoir ses excuses, avec un sourire il regarda son nom au tableau : 2 heures avec Bruce, 120 minutes avec son meilleur ami. Et dire qu’il lui avait tant fait de mal : il l’avait abandonné pour les apparences, il l’avait accusé d’avoir couché avec Selina, tenté de le faire exécuter, envoyé à Arkham, tué des personnes dans sa maison et pourtant…. Pourtant le nom de Bruce Wayne se tenait là aux côtés du sien.

« Vous attendez la visite de qui ? »

Harvey dû plaquer une main sur son cœur alors que l’homme à ses côtés le regardait les yeux brillants. L’homme était d’une pâleur extrême et ses cheveux verts hirsutes n'atténuait pas son côté bizarre, entre ses main reposait une peluche Batman.

« Pardon ? »

« Votre visiteur ? C’est qui ? »

« …. »

« Moi c’est mon meilleur ami !!! » L’homme fit un grand sourire en levant la peluche en l’air comme si elle volait avant de devenir triste. « On peut se voir 3 fois par semaine maintenant mais il n’a pas pu venir la semaine dernière car il a été pris dans une affaire financière : Il va racheter le Daily Planet mais chut. Je suis John Doe !!! Et vous ? »

L’ancien procureur se détourna de John et regarda le tableau des visites, Doe était juste en dessous de lui dans l’ordre alphabétique et aucun nom ne se trouvait devant. Oh il comprenait mieux… John devait être ce genre de personne qui s’imaginait un meilleur ami qui doit venir le voir et qui ne venait, bien sûr, jamais. Harvey eu un petit rire, lui au moins il avait un véritable ami bien réel.

Quand on les envoya dans la salle, Harvey souffla de joie en voyant John être à l’autre bout de la salle comparé à lui. Le grand moment était arrivé, les visiteurs entraient lentement dans la salle et Bruce semblait à l’aise avec les médecins. Cela surprit un peu Harvey quand Bruce serra la main d’un médecin et commença à discuter avec elle, ce n’était l’un de ses médecins… Bruce regarda brièvement la salle avant de se retirer de la conversation et entrer avec un grand sourire.

Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers Harvey. Non il se dirigea vers John Doe qui courra vers lui.

« BRUUUUUUUCEEEEEEEE ! »

« Ouff... » Fit le milliardaire qui réceptionna comme il put le vert. « John… Tu es lourd. »

« Ah non le Dr Leland m’a dit que je devrais prendre du poids. Et puis c’est pas comme si tu pouvais pas porter plus. »

Les deux hommes s’assirent à leur table et commencèrent à discuter de la semaine dernière. Face à ce spectacle Harvey tremblait de tout son être, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Bruce était à cette table et non la sienne ? Il était son ami !! L’ancien maire se concentra pour écouter la discussion des deux hommes.

« Et donc le Daily ? »

« C’est bon il m’appartient. » Bruce prit la main de John. « Désolé de pas avoir pu venir la semaine dernière. »

« C’est pas ta faute mon pote !!! » John eu un large sourire en montrant sa poupée. « Batou m’a tenu compagnie. » Il modifia sa voix pour la rendre grave. « Ouais John est mon meilleur ami. Et JE suis son meilleur ami. »

« Comment ça ? » Bruce prit un ton faussement outré. « C’est moi son meilleur ami.

« Non moi. »

« Moi. »

« Je suis Batman c’est moi son meilleur ami. »

« Non »

« Oui »

« Non »

« Oui »

« Non »

« Oui »

« Oui »

« Non »

« Ah gagné !! » fit Bruce avant de rire doucement.

Les poings d’Harvey se crispèrent à l’entente de ce rire, le rire de Bruce et non celui de Bruce Wayne, un rire que peu de personne pouvait entendre. A vrai dire, même lui avait mis du temps avant que Bruce rigole ainsi devant lui.

«  **Il t’a abandonné** … » Harvey se figea face à la voix caverneuse dans sa tête. « Non….  **Oh si. Tu le sais hein ? Tu sais que Bruce n’est plus là pour toi. Regarde il est venu pour ce type et pas pour toi.**  » Les mains contre ses oreilles Harvey tentait de faire taire Double Face. « Arrêtes de parler. **Pourquoi est-il ici alors ? Hmmm ? Ce n’est pas pour toi en tout cas. C’est pour ce John qu’il est là.** Pour son nouveau meilleur ami. **Oui tu sais qu’il n’a plus rien à faire de toi.** Il a dit qu’il était mon ami… il est venu me sauver dans son manoir. » Oui Bruce l’avait sauvé il y a un an, il aurait pu le laisser regarder la pièce et mourir mais il l’avait sauvé et envoyé à Arkham pour recevoir de l’aide. «  **Il t’a envoyé ici pour ne plus te voir, il a fait comme son père : enfermer à Arkham les personnes qui ne lui sont plus utiles. Regarde-les.**  » Bruce et John jouaient à un jeu de carte, le vert semblait essayer de voir les cartes de Bruce et ce dernier le grondait doucement. «  **On peut faire en sorte que Bruce redevienne notre ami et ne nous trahisse plus tu sais.** Ah oui ? **Oui regardes…**  » Son poing se serra autour d’un stylo, quand est ce que Double-Face l’avait attrapé ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d’une réponse ?

Doucement Double-Face se leva en gardant les yeux baissés vers le sol, aucun gardien ne fit attention à lui, le laissant s’approcher de la table du traître. Il était rare que Harvey et Double-Face soient d’accord sur quelque chose mais le statut de Bruce ne laissait aucun autre titre que traître. Un statut que Bruce ne pourra laver que dans le sang.

« Et c’est alors qu’elle me dit ‘‘ Vous devrez vous fiancer Bruce, ne devenez pas comme Smallville. ’’ »

« Elle a vraiment dit ça. » John abattit une carte. « Elle s’appelait comment déjà ? »

« Loïs La… »

« HEY SALUT !! » Coupa John en saluant Harvey. « Alors ta visite ? »

Bruce se retourna et Double Face pu voir les émotions dans ses yeux. Stupeur. Incrédulité. Tristesse. Colère. Peur. Douleur. Cette dernière émotion fut plus forte lorsque le stylo se planta profondément dans son épaule.

« AAAAAAAAAAH. »

« Sale enfoiré !!! Comment oses-tu t’en prendre à mon meilleur ami !!! » Cria John en sautant par-dessus la table et percutant Harvey.

«  **Il était LE meilleur ami d’Harvey**. » Double Face repoussa John comme s’il ne pesait rien avant de se saisir d’une chaise. «  **C’est toi… C’est toi qui l’as détourné d’Harvey**. »

« Harvey arrêtes. » Bruce se tenait l’épaule mais il se mit entre lui et John.

« Bruce… » Harvey cligna des yeux en voyant la tache de sang sur l’épaule de Bruce. « Non… **NON !!! Tu es faible Harvey !** Laisses moi tranquille… » L’ancien Maire tomba à genoux tremblant comme une feuille. « Je l’entendais plus… Pourquoi je l’entends ?! »

« Harvey… » Bruce posa sa main contre celle d’Harvey. « Tout va bien… »

« Tu m’as abandonné Bruce… Tu m’as laissé pourrir ici. » Harvey tourna son regard vers John. «  **Au moins je sais que tu vas l’abandonner lui aussi**. »

OoO

Bruce bougea son bras, testant le bandage. Par chance le stylo n’avait pas touché de vaisseaux sanguins importants. L’infirmerie d’Arkham était presque aussi délabrée que le reste de l’asile mais les infirmières savaient ce qu’elles faisaient. Le Dr Leland lui avait avoué qu’elle était responsable de la crise d’Harvey : elle s’était trompée en notant le nom de Bruce devant celui d’Harvey au lieu de celui de John, tout ça à cause d’une simple erreur…

« Bruce… » John lui prit la main. « Ça va mieux ? »

« On peut dire ça. Pas vraiment la façon dont j’aurais voulu finir la visite. »

« C’est pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas déjà les merveilles des infirmeries ? »

« Je les connais que trop bien. » Bruce vit le regard fuyant de John. « John… »

« Il a dit que tu l’avais abandonné… que tu m’abandonnerais moi aussi. »

« John je… »

« Pourquoi tu n’es jamais venu le voir ? » John s'assit à côté de Bruce. « Je veux dire… Vous étiez amis depuis des années… J’avais des photos de vous deux qui datent d’il y a cinq ans. »

« Comment t’expliquer ? Comment je peux expliquer ce que je ressens quand je vois Harvey ? La honte et la déception. Je n’arrive plus à voir au-delà de Double Face maintenant. Toutes les horreurs qu’il a commises… »

« J’ai commis des horreurs. » Fit John en tortillant son doigt autour de la cape de Batman.

« Quoi ? Non ! John ! Ce n’est pas pareil, tu… »

John était différent d’Harvey. Bruce avait tout vu de John dés les premiers instants, toutes ses qualités comme tous ses défauts et avait dû les accepter. Or pour Harvey… Double-Face était arriver si vite si violement, ne laissant aucune chance pour Bruce de comprendre et accepter cette partie de son ami.

 « J’ai tué des gens. J’ai détruit Gotham. Je t’ai blessé et trahi. J’ai… »

« Arrêtes ! » Bruce prit John dans ses bras l’empêchant de continuer. « Tu n’es pas comme Dou… Harvey. Toi tu es mon meilleur ami. Le seul que je peux nommer ainsi et je serais prêt à mourir pour te sauver. »

« Bruce… » Gémit John en resserrant sa prise sur son ami.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N’oubliez pas que l’auteur est un animal qui se nourrit de Review, de Follow et de Favorite!
> 
> ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> N’oubliez pas que l’auteur est un animal qui se nourrit de Review, de Follow et de Favorite!
> 
> ;-)


End file.
